Witness Their Love
by Jewel1001
Summary: Jaden and Jesse aren't sure how to let their friends know that they're together, so decide to let them all find out by accident. Some of their friends will be fine with it. Some of them, though, may cause a scene.
1. Prologue

Hazeru - This is my first time trying a fic like this, so don't be too harsh.

Hera - We hope you enjoy, we know the prologue's really short. Sorry for that, but the chapters after will get longer, we promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

Friends

When two people find love, especially when they were friends beforehand, it can be slightly awkward with letting their friends know that they've established a romantic relationship.

Since Jaden Yuki had returned to his world, he and Jesse Andersen had admitted their feelings for each other. They were perfectly ready to be together, but they knew it wasn't fair to hide it from all their friends.

However, they didn't really know how to tell all their friends. If they told them as individuals, their friends would get uppity about not being told first. Hasselberry and Syrus would fight over who knew first, they both looked up to Jaden. Chazz would be uppity, Alexis might be hurt - she was a bit of a hard one, seeing as Jesse had a strong suspicion that she liked Jaden.

In the end, they agreed to go about their normal lives as a couple, to be able to kiss in public and all that, and to just let their friends, in small groups or individually, witness it.

Jaden smiled to himself as he thought about their little agreement, and wondered how long it would be before everyone knew about their relationship.

This could be entertaining.

Hazeru - Okay, so I plan to do a chapter on each character and have them all find out about their relationship in different ways and all react differently.

Hera - This is sort of their relationship done through how their friends might see it.

Hazeru - We hope you'll enjoy it. If not, oh well.

Hera - R&R please


	2. Chapter 1  Syrus Truesdale

Hazeru - Just to let you know, the transfer students (except Adrian, since we don't really know what became of him) decided to stay at Duel Academy.

Hera - So you'll see Jim and Axel later.

Hazeru - Anyway, the first character is Syrus.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Syrus Truesdale

The man on the bed's heart faded again, the line on the heart monitor becoming strictly horizontal, and then it began to zigzag once again as the beat picked up. His eyes remained closed and his navy blue hair fell into his eyes.

By his side, his younger brother brushed the strands out of this face. His small, pale hand was trembling as he did so, and he could barely see through the veil of his tears.

His brother, who had always been so strong, looked so fragile and broken. He looked helpless. The smaller boy standing at his side had never seen his brother like this. He had never given off the impression of helplessness. This was all new to his brother, and it was frightening.

Syrus Truesdale wiped his eyes clean of their tears, knowing more would soon follow but willing to try nonetheless. His glasses were steamed up, making seeing difficult, but his brain didn't even register that. He knew that his hands were trembling but he didn't care to make it stop. He knew that the gasping, sobbing sounds that were coming from his own throat could be heard to all, but for the life of him he couldn't care.

Zane had never seemed so fragile.

In the other dimension, when he duelled Jesse, who had been possessed by Yubel, he had gone done fighting. He had faltered and felt the pain, that had been obvious to those who watched the duel, but never once had Zane given up. Never had he looked like he was helpless. He had accepted that Yubel was going to defeat him, and even then he had decided to go out on his own terms, strong to the end.

How did someone so strong go to being so broken in one night?

Zane's heart hadn't been as strong since he had been discovered washed up on the beaches on Duel Academy. But even then he had had the same willpower as always, and Syrus only admired him further for it.

But yesterday night, while simply speaking with his brother in their now shared dorm room - since Zane had decided to stay with his brother at the school - Zane had collapsed. Syrus and Miss Fontiane, the school nurse, had taken him to the infirmary, where he now lay. His condition had stabilised, but he had not yet woken up. Right now, that was what Syrus wanted more than anything else in the world.

He still admired his brother and loved him with all his heart, in a brotherly way, of course. Since they had both returned to the school and Zane had been less physically able than he had been, the two had been spending more time together and their bond had been gradually strengthening.

Syrus twisted his fingers around each other, unable to stop fidgeting as he watched his brother lying unconscious on the infirmary bed. He missed talking to his brother. He wished he could talk to him, about anything. He just wanted Zane to wake up.

He had been here since the previous night.

That fact was not lost on the school nurse, who had to be concerned for Syrus' benefit as well as his brother's, who stood next to the shorter Truesdale brother. Turning towards him, she told him to return to his dorm and wait for her to send for him when Zane woke up. Syrus shook his head.

"I'll stay here until Zane wakes up" Syrus said.

"Don't make yourself sick, Syrus. You haven't even eaten anything. It's time for you to go" Miss Fontiane said gently. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"But …"

Syrus sighed then, knowing he had no energy to argue with her. That was partly due to the fact that a fearful part of him had been expecting this to happen, and partly due to a total lack of sleep.

Nodding once to the nurse, the short bluenette walked out of the infirmary and down the corridor of the school.

The sad thing was, with Zane this sick, Syrus would have really liked to be able to talk to Jaden.

But Jaden hadn't been the same since he returned from the alternate dimension.

Syrus hadn't had the time recently to try and talk to his so-called best friend. He just hadn't been available, what with trying to get his brother well again and improving his duelling steadily.

Syrus really wished he could talk to his best friend.

Walking out of the school and heading towards the Obelisk Blue dorm, Syrus heard the soft sounds of two males talking. Of course he immediately recognised the two voices, and began walking quietly towards them, not wishing to be noticed.

Jaden was evidently talking to Jesse, even if he wasn't talking to anyone else.

The younger Truesdale caught sight of the two, and partially hid behind a tree to avoid being seen as he looked at them with a puzzled expression on his face.

The two duellists were sitting on the edge of the cliff, their backs to Syrus. Jesse had one arm draped around the brunette's shoulders and Jaden was leaning against the bluenette.

Syrus knew they were close but this was new. He'd seen them hug and walk about with each other's arm over their shoulders, but this was different. While all they were doing was talking, Syrus somehow felt like he was intruding.

Jaden then moved a little so he could wrap his arms around the bluenette's waist, his head gently leaning in the crook of the other's neck. Jesse seemed to tightened his grip on the other, and turned his head slightly so he could press a kiss against the top of Jaden's head.

Syrus froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Jesse had just kissed him. That was unusual. That was unheard of. They were friends, for the love of god!

Except here was the proof that they just might be more.

They started to speak again, and Syrus decided to listen - he could beat himself up mentally for eavesdropping later.

"Are you sure she doesn't bother you?" Jaden said quietly.

"You're still you" the bluenette answered. "If I have to share you with her, then I will. Whatever makes you happy."

"We'll never be truly alone, Jesse" the brunette said, his voice bittersweet. He sat up slightly so he could look at Jesse, and Syrus instinctively slid a little further behind the tree. Jaden stared at Jesse. "How can that not bother you?"

"I've already told you that, Jay" the other said softly, and he kissed Jaden's forehead, his lips remaining on his skin for some time before he spoke again. "I love you. If she does, too, we can work it all out. We'll be okay."

Syrus didn't know where to look. Jesse loved him? But that wasn't right … that wasn't right at all! Sure, Syrus loved Jaden too, as a friend and a brother. But not in a romantic way. Maybe it was naïve of him, but Syrus had always assumed Jesse was much the same as him when it came to Jaden. When had this happened?

"You're really sure about this, aren't you?" Jaden said, his voice almost … teasing.

"Yup. How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?"

"Maybe a few more" Jaden said. "Hey, Jess?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you, too."

"I know."

That was when Syrus turned away.

The shorted bluenette ran back the way he had came, back to the infirmary, back to his brother's side. Miss Fontaine wasn't there to ask questions, so he dropped down onto the bed next to his unconscious brother and stared at the white wall. Zane was stable now, his breathing steady, and Syrus knew that he would wake up soon.

He had just realised that his best friend was something more than just a friend with the North Academy transfer student! He had never even suspected … but maybe that was his own problem. Maybe the others already knew.

Syrus almost felt happy as more realisation hit him.

Jaden had to still be Jaden. The old Jaden was energetic and carefree and fun loving. The new one seemed cold and bored and uncaring, hidden away in his room, talking to nobody. But if he was together with Jesse, some of the old Jaden had to be in there.

Syrus was quite sure that they had got together only once they'd come back from the alternate dimension, but who knows the truth?

He smiled softly as he realised that both he and Jaden had spread their wings and taken off. He had improved his duelling, and his relationship with his brother, and become a more confident person. And Jaden had obviously found something special in a love life, someone who seemed to return those feelings.

Syrus let one small tear escape his eye.

He was losing his best friend to Jesse, but maybe that was the natural order. He had had his time with Jaden, and now it was time for Jesse to make him happy - in ways that Syrus never could. At least Jaden wouldn't be cold and distant in his room, but spending time with someone. Besides, it wasn't as if Syrus wasn't going to see Jaden.

Now he had the perfect excuse to tease him, too.

Hazeru - Sorry that started off focused on Zane and Syrus. I just think they're such a cute pair of brothers!

Hera - She wanted to show that Syrus cares a lot. He'd be a good brother.

Hazeru - Yep. Anyway, I wanted to make Syrus accept their relationship because I've read so many fics where he's really jealous. I like some of them, I really do, but in this one, I decided to let him accept it.

Hera - So who's going to be jealous? Someone's got to be!

Hazeru - Any guesses, guys? Who's gonna be the jealous one? Or the jealous ones if there's more than just one person!

Hera - R&R please


	3. Chapter 2  Atticus Rhodes

Hazeru - Here's another chapter of this fic.

Hera - By the way, Yubel will be in this fic, just not for a while.

Hazeru - We'll see some more of how Jesse deals with her later.

Hera - For now, Atticus is up!

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

Atticus Rhodes

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the cutest one of all?_

Atticus grinned at himself in the mirror of his dorm room. He had just finished preening himself and making sure his hair was neat and tidy, and was quite satisfied with the result. He looked good.

He was getting ready to go and visit Zane Truesdale, a very good friend of his, in the hospital. He had been taken in the previous evening, and as far as Atticus was aware, kept company only by his brother. It wasn't that Atticus didn't like Syrus, it was just that Syrus was a timid little thing, more like a mouse than a cat, and Atticus thought Zane could use cheering up.

Of course, Atticus had deluded himself into thinking Zane - sick or not - would enjoy the company of the life of the party. It wasn't like Zane was into all that stuff, he was pretty expressionless and kept himself to himself, and with the added burden of being sick and having collapsed the previous night …

Well, Zane wasn't going to be too happy with Atticus' usual antics.

But that didn't mean the brunette wasn't going to try! If Zane was really going to tear him limb from limb, Syrus would be there to stop him.

He decided to take a leisurely stroll through the forest to the school. After all their cross-dimensional adventures, all the gang needed a little break and some light relief. For Atticus, that mean music, singing, partying. Secretly, he enjoyed long walks through the peaceful forest - not that he would ever admit to that, it would spoil his reputation as a party animal.

There were birds singing and the grass was emerald green, the thick clumps of plants and trees calm and steady. The forest seemed empty and it was very quiet, only the chirps of the birds flying above and the sound of his own footsteps disturbing the peaceful silence.

So it was only natural that Atticus should hear two familiar voices. From the way they were getting steadily louder, he could only imagine that he was getting closer to them as he walked.

To be honest, Atticus didn't want to run into them. Jesse was cool, sure. But Jaden?

Jaden had been great before they went to that other world. But now he barely wanted to talk to anyone, much less party or make fun of Atticus, or really do anything that he had beforehand. Atticus barely saw him, as he stayed cooped up in his room, not really seeing any of his friends.

At least this was proof he was out of that room. Maybe Jesse convinced him.

Of course, Atticus grinned at the thought, and suddenly hoped he would run into them. But maybe not point blank. He should hide.

Yeah, Atticus could picture himself as a ninja. Pity about the white coat edged with blue, he would have liked black. Still, nothing lessened his suddenly good mood as he scaled a nearby tree. The thick leaves would hide him as long as he didn't make any noise.

Their voices were steadily approaching, getting closer, obviously walking in his direction. Pressing himself closer to the trunk of the tree, Atticus hid his smile of glee.

He hoped to catch them doing something embarrassing, something that he could use as blackmail.

Of course, since he was the 'Master Of Love', he had his suspicions about Jaden and Jesse's relationship already. He had seen Jaden only once or twice since they returned from the other world, but he hadn't missed the fact that Jaden seemed genuinely happy with Jesse. Before that other world, before Yubel had interfered, Atticus had seen the smiles Jaden saved for the bluenette. He had seen Jaden sigh softly and stare when Jesse's back was turned. And Atticus had seen Jesse doing the same, particularly since they came back from Yubel's world. Jesse had missed Jaden, and kept trying to talk to him. Now, it seemed, it had worked.

The two came into view, walking extremely slowly. Their hands were linked together.

_Hah! I knew it! I'm always right … how come nobody ever listens to me?_ Atticus thought to himself when he saw it.

He grinned and then moved to get a little closer - stepping on a twig in the process. He mentally slapped himself when he heard the snap of the wood.

Jaden suddenly stopped, while Jesse kept walking, causing their hands to separate. The bluenette stepped and turned back to look at the brunette, who was standing with a half-puzzled, half-amused expression on his face.

"Something up, Jay?" he asked, taking two steps closer to the other.

"I thought I heard …" the brunette said softly, then he shook his head. "I'm hearing things. Oh well."

The brunette reached forward to take Jesse's hand again, and the bluenette closed his fingers around Jaden's. The two simply stood there, smiling at each other. No words were really needed.

Atticus wished they would talk again. No, he wished they would start walking! He felt like he was going to sneeze, and he couldn't, or they'd know he was there!

_Damn it, start walking, _he thought. _Hurry up!_

Jaden grinned at the other and then started walking, his grip on Jesse's hand forcing the bluenette to move with him. As they walked, the two casually threw their arms over each other's shoulders.

Atticus allowed himself to sneeze, holding his nose so it wouldn't make a lot of noise. It worked, though it did make his ribs hurt a little.

Although Atticus thought he might have imagined it, he thought it saw Jaden give him the thumbs up, his arm still around Jesse, his back still turned. But Jaden never really was perfectly normal, and now nobody was really sure what to think.

How Jaden heard him, he didn't know.

But he was sure he had.

Atticus climbed out of the tree and continued his journey to the infirmary of Duel Academy to see the Truesdale brothers. He mentally debated whether or not he should tell everyone about it or throw the two a surprise party, but he decided against both.

It was their life, and he shouldn't interfere with anything like that. That was one lesson his sister had taught him!

So Atticus continued walking, wondering if anyone else knew about it, knowing he wouldn't say anything.

And when somebody told him the news, he would be able to stick out his tongue and tell them that he already knew.

He was looking forward to it already.

Hazeru - Me thinks Atticus might cause some embarrassment later.

Hera - Doesn't he always? R&R please


	4. Chapter 3  Blair Flannigan

Hazeru - Here's another chapter, hope it's okay.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

Blair Flannigan

Lying on the grass nearby the Obelisk dorm, where the forest met the sandy gravel, lay a dark haired, small female named Blair. The gentle breeze of nature sent the tendrils of her hair into her eyes, causing the irritated girl to brush them away.

Lying beside her on the ground was a chubby cat named Pharaoh. The cat liked Blair, though it was unusual for him to be so far away from him usual home in the Slifer dorm. He had walked all the way to the Obelisk dorm from there. It was little wonder he had demanded slices of ham and strips of chicken from the girl who liked him so much. Pharaoh was the second best male on the island, even if he was a cat!

Blair had long since gotten over her silly obsession with Zane Truesdale. She may have developed an equally silly obsession with Jaden Yuki, the school's top duellist and newly most mysterious resident. She claimed to be in love with him.

Blair let a small smile flow over her features. She damn well loved Jaden!

Okay, so it wasn't true love. She was adult enough now to admit that. But she really, really liked him, and she was going to do all that was in her power to make him her own. He had no girlfriend, so why couldn't she play the part?

Blair had not travelled to the other dimension again to find Jesse. She would have gone with them had she had the option, but she hadn't known about it. Why hadn't she been there to find out? She had been looking after Marcel, along with his father. It touched her heart that the father and son had re-established their close bond. They had even returned home to further connect with each other.

Blair hadn't gone with them but she had heard enough rumours to realise that Jaden had been acting strangely there. Everyone, though, had their own views.

Alexis had been forgiving, saying it wasn't really Jaden's fault. Chazz had forgiven him but had still seemed to hold a bit of a grudge regardless, although that was just his way. Still, everyone had forgiven Jaden for whatever he had done. Everyone, that is, except for Jaden Yuki.

He had locked himself away from his friends, speaking to none of them and not joining in on any of their fun. Jaden was always the first one to be invited, and the first one to decline that invitation. That was just not like him.

Blair was happy to know, however, that she might be able to reach him. Sure, she considered Alexis Rhodes - an old friend of Jaden's and someone that he was close to - a threat, but Alexis seemed to have decided that her future and studies were more important at the present time than her love life.

That left the door wide open for Blair to steal the Slifer's heart. At least, it did in her fantasy world.

As Blair heard laughter, she shot upright into a sitting position. She would recognise Jaden's voice anywhere! The fact that she knew it so well because she near stalked him sometimes was besides the point!

She waited patiently and smiled as she heard the laughter of her 'love' being joined by the laughter of his so-called twin, Jesse Andersen. He was always with him, even since they returned from the other world. It was Jesse alone that seemed to be getting through to Jaden, and Blair liked him as a friend for that much.

The two seemed to be running - maybe the new Jaden was as playful as the old one, at least around some people, instead of the antisocial one she recognised - and soon they burst out of the trees, grinning from ear to ear, both of then.

God, how long had it been since she had seen Jaden smile?

But there was something off about their whole appearance.

They were both red-cheeked, and not just from running, since neither of them were panting or showing any signs of physical strain at all.

All was cleared up when Jesse threw one arm eagerly around the brunette's waist and pulled him close to him.

Blair froze with anger as Jaden placed one hand hesitantly on Jesse's arm. Jaden kissed the bluenette back for a few seconds before he drew away, looking slightly nervous.

Blair was hopeful, maybe Jaden didn't want that!

But no, Jaden's thoughts weren't entirely on himself.

"Jess … not out here" he whispered. "Yubel."

Blair froze again. He had not just said that horrible name?

Yubel was a monster! Where? Where was that … that _thing_?

"She isn't comfortable with this yet, Jesse" the brunette said firmly.

"I know, I know. Sorry, Yubel."

Blair didn't know what was stranger: Jesse speaking casually about Yubel - the girl had missed the resent in his voice - or that Jesse looked straight at Jaden when he spoke.

"She says it's okay but …"

"But don't push it for the minute" Jesse finished.

"Yeah" Jaden smirked.

Blair was slowly rising to her feet, jealousy bubbling.

"She'll hopefully come around … she does want me to be happy, after all" Jaden said softly, leaning his head against Jesse's shoulder. "But give her some time, Jess. She's still not … _adjusted _to you."

"Jaden" the bluenette said firmly. "I don't expect Yubel to like me. I don't like her."

"Jesse …"

"We're not going to get on, Jay, accept that." Jesse kissed the other's cheek. "I can tolerate her, though. We'll be fine, you and me. Okay?"

Jaden merely nodded, evidently not bothering to argue.

That was when Blair made her psesnce known, though of course she didn't know that Jaden at least had already registered her and taken no notice.

Letting them find out by accident was the plan. And Blair was walking right into their little trap.

"Jaden Yuki!" she screamed, at the pitch of her voice, causing the two boys to flinch at how high pitched she could go. "How … why, Jaden? You were supposed to be with me?" She then shut up suddenly and started to laugh. "That's not a funny joke, Jaden. I don't know why the hell I'm laughing. You and Jesse?"

She laughed again.

The two shook their heads and walked past her, uncaring of her opinion.

Both boys were well aware of Blair's morbid obsession with the brunette, and she was perhaps the person whose opinion they cared about least.

They could deal with her once they had dealt with the others, people who - mainly Jaden - really cared about. Syrus, Alexis, Hasselberry, Chazz, all those people.

The two walked past Blair, and the dark haired girl stalked past them, too, in the opposite direction, her head held high.

She wasn't going to beg or demand explanations. She wasn't going to sit and scream at them. She would just walk away, and confront them on it later.

She was certain it had to be a misunderstanding. After all, they had mentioned Yubel, and she was long gone?

At least, that's what Blair thought.

Hazeru - More of Blair and her actual reaction later in the story.

Hera - R&R please


	5. Chapter 4  Zane Truesdale

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 4

Zane Truesdale

Darkness was a friend, a relative, a protector. And his worst enemy.

Zane Truesdale knew that he was asleep, and that he would have to put effort into waking up. He felt like he was floating in a place of complete darkness, all alone - he wasn't particularly bothered by it, but he knew he'd have to wake up. Syrus would be worried about him, he knew that already.

In this world of his own mind, Zane couldn't see anything but the dark but he could hear everything that was going on around his body in the real world. He had heard Miss Fontaine and his brother talking, so he knew what had happened once he had greeted the darkness the night before.

The darkness in his mind wasn't the kind of darkness that took over a person's soul and made them act differently, it was just like being asleep, only that it would take some forcefulness to wake himself up. And soon, because he could hear his brother sitting by his side, speaking softly to himself.

Zane cared about his brother a lot. He just didn't like to show it.

Suddenly there was another familiar voice that he could hear, from the sounds of it, engaging in conversation with Syrus. Had Zane been awake, he would have groaned in annoyance. He had just been going to put the effort into wakening up, and here comes Atticus Rhodes to annoy him enough that he doesn't want to any more.

Zane concentrated vaguely, so he could hear the two speaking.

"_Miss Fontaine said he'd wake up soon."_

"_He should wake up now. Come on, Zane, up you get!"_

Damn that brunette! Zane decided to be spiteful to his friend and not bother getting up. He'd apologise to Syrus - maybe - for doing so when he got up. When Atticus had left.

Now, it wasn't that Zane didn't like Atticus. They were good friends.

It was just that sometimes, like right now, Zane couldn't be bothered with his friends excitable antics - and since their return from the alternate dimension, at least since Zane's own separate return, Atticus had been very excitable. He said he was making up for lost fun while he was running around in Yubel's world.

Yubel. That was one person Zane would like to know what had happened to!

He had asked Syrus and Atticus and Alexis, but none of them seemed to know. Syrus said that Jaden had told him that he had to help an old friend, that he had to help Yubel, and then Syrus had lost him.

The next thing any of them knew, they were returning to their own world, and Jaden wasn't with them. It had been a week before he'd come back.

Zane was willing to bet that Jaden had done something irrational and risky.

"_Let's give him a poke, I bet he'll wake up to yell at us!"_

"_Atticus!"_

"_Come on, Sy! On three, right?"_

"_Leave him be."_

"_Aw, come on. He'll wake up quicker!"_

"_Miss Fontaine said he needed some time."_

"_Okay, okay. Well, there's no point in hanging around here, then."_

"_I'll stay."_

"_You do that. I'm off. Call me when he wakes up, right, Sy?"_

"_Okay."_

After that, Zane could only assume that Atticus had left the room, because it all fell very quiet. Syrus wasn't saying anything, either, and Zane decided that it wasn't fair ot let his brother sit there. He had abandoned him too many times, it was time for him to be there. It sort of made sense to him.

Zane concentrated fiercely, and eventually he began to see some light.

His eyelids felt like lead as he forced them to open.

"Zane?"

The older of the two brothers nodded his head awkwardly, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"How you feeling?" the younger asked.

"I'm fine" Zane muttered. "You didn't need to bring me to the infirmary, you know."

Syrus blushed a little and looked away, an irritated look on his face. Even now, Zane could look down on him. But Zane did wrap one arm around his brother's shoulders and squeezed lightly, probably just showing that he did appreciate it really. Syrus touched Zane's arm in gratitude, and the two separated.

They spoke of normal things over the course of the next ten minutes, the only out of ordinary conversation being Zane ordering Syrus to lock the door. When he asked why his brother wanted that, Zane had merely told him that he didn't want Atticus to get in. That had made Syrus laugh.

Now, though, Syrus thought that he had to tell someone about what he had seen earlier. He had been thinking about Jaden and Jesse, and although he had decided not to say anything, surely there was no harm in talking to his own brother about it? Zane wasn't one to spread gossip.

"Hey, Zane, I saw the weirdest thing earlier" Syrus muttered.

"Oh, did you?"

Zane inwardly groaned. He sure loved his brother, but he wasn't a fan of gossip, and that sounded like what Syrus was going do.

"I saw Jaden and Jesse sitting out on the cliffs earlier" Syrus continued. "They were talking about some weird stuff and then … don't tell anyone, right?" His brother nodded and the younger went on. "Jesse kissed him!"

Zane's eyes widened slightly but he said nothing.

"Then he told Jaden that he loved him. Jaden said it, too."

"A love confession" Zane muttered.

"Huh?" Syrus gasped. "You think that was what it was?"

"Syrus, you must have seen the way they look at each other" Zane remarked, even he had noticed them staring at each other, and he didn't pay much attention.

"Do you think that's right? For them to be together, I mean."

"What's wrong with it?"

"…Well, nothing" Syrus muttered. "I just … Jaden's been acting so weird lately. Do you think that's why?"

"I doubt it, Syrus" Zane said plainly.

Locked up in his room because he was trying to sort out some stuff, yeah, Jaden might do that. But locked up in his room dealing with his feelings of love? That just didn't seem right.

"I hope Jesse can make him happy again" Syrus said softly. "He's not the same any more. Maybe Jesse will make him more like the old Jaden."

"Maybe."

"I hope he can."

Zane nodded and closed his eyes, not going to sleep but simply shutting out the blinding light of the sun and the artificial light of the bulbs.

Jaden and Jesse were a couple, then.

He never would've thought that they could admit to it, although they didn't exactly hide it very well. Jesse wore his heart for Jaden on his sleeve. Jaden had made it obvious without knowing before they'd gone to the other world, and although Zane hadn't seem him since he returned, he imagined that he hadn't lost his feelings for the Southern duellist.

It was certainly a surprise to wake up to.

Hazeru - Hope it was okay.

Hera - R&R please


	6. Chapter 5  Hasselberry Kenzan

Hazeru - I don't know Hasselberry's full name, so I just call him Hasselberry Kenzan.

Hera - Feel free to PM her if you know more.

Hazeru - And I really hate doing stories - or parts of stories - involving him. I can't get his character right.

Hera - So he will be OOC. Sorry about that.

Hazeru - Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 5

Hasselberry Kenzan

Hanging out with your friends was all well and good, but sometimes you needed time to yourself, with nobody else but your own thoughts and feelings. Hasselberry liked to occasionally get away and take some chill time for himself.

As a general rule, he liked to hang around with Jaden, and consequentially Syrus and now Jesse, too. Hasselberry looked up to Jaden in many ways, and he sort of liked Syrus - the pipsqueak was annoying sometimes, but that wasn't to say that the two didn't get on. They honestly did. He was okay with Jesse, too - that bluenette was similar to Jaden in so many ways that sometimes Hasselberry got them confused. Of course, not if he could see them, only when he couldn't. The two looked nothing alike, even if they acted it a lot of the time.

Or at least they had. Before all the incidents of the alternate dimension. Before Yubel.

Jaden had been so focused on finding Jesse that he had neglected his other friends. Had he meant it? That was up for debate. Hasselberry didn't like to think so. He knew that Jaden cared for his friends, cared for them all. Or at least he had.

Hiding in his room, though? That wasn't Jaden. And that was what had been happening since the brunette's separate return from Yubel's world.

Hasselberry hadn't seen too much of Jaden since then.

The only one who had seen much of him, really, was Jesse Andersen.

Hasselberry sat up and stretched, thinking to himself about their relationship. It wasn't any of his business technically, but he still liked to know about it. He suspected that Jesse had strong feelings for Jaden. He didn't know about Jaden. The brunette had always seemed so oblivious. And yet, since his own return from the alternate dimension, he had been more mature, almost like he had grown up. Did that mean he had discovered his own heart?

Hasselberry shook his head. Why was he even thinking about this?

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that, from his position, he could see the two duellists sitting in a nearby tree. The two were sat on the lower branches, Jaden one up from Jesse, and they were smiling at each other - but not in a way that was familiar to the Ra Yellow duellist.

Jesse had some unknown emotion in his eyes, and his smile seemed like one that Hasselberry had never seen on his face before.

Hasselberry moved slightly closer to the two, keeping out of sight.

From his position, crouched behind a bush - Jim had been teaching him about the art of sneaking around like this - Hasselberry could observe them.

He saw that Jaden wasn't saying very much. He was more listening to the other. Jesse seemed to be talking very quietly - at least, Hasselberry couldn't hear what he was saying, though he could see the bluenette's lips moving.

Jesse turned to face Jaden and winked at him. Hasselberry was surprised to see Jaden grin up at the other. He hadn't really seen Jaden smile since his return from the other world. That wasn't normal now. Hasselberry felt relief spread through him - maybe Jaden hadn't changed quite so much as he had thought. His smile was just the same.

The, Hasselberry's breath caught in his throat as he witnessed their next actions.

Jaden leaned up, putting his weight on his hands that were on the lower tree branch, and pressed his lips against Jesse's. Jesse leaned forward and applied more force to the other's mouth, and although Hasselberry wasn't sure if he had imagined it, he was sure that he saw Jaden open his mouth slightly, letting the other inside.

Hasselberry turned away, his cheeks burning. What the hell had he just seen?

He turned around again to see if he had imagined the whole thing.

But no, Jesse was still leaning down, and Jaden was still leant up, their lips caught together - it was worse for the Ra Yellow duellist now: he could see that their mouths were moving in a smooth, synchronised movement. It was no timid, dry-lipped kiss.

Hasselberry turned away again, and then he felt his instinct to find out what was happening get the better of him. He got out of the bushes and walked over to the two boys, neither of whom seemed to have noticed him.

"At ease, soldiers" he shouted.

Jaden and Jesse hastily broke apart, staring at him in shock.

"Hasselberry …" Jesse whispered, slightly embarrassed. Jaden showed no expression but slight amusement.

"What just happened?" Hasselberry asked, hands on hips in a dramatic pose.

"What do you think?" Jaden asked, a slightly amused look still on his face.

A small blush crept back onto the dinosaur duellist's face.

"I didn't think you two were … like that" he said, not being able to find the right words.

"Well, we are" Jesse shrugged, not finding it a big deal.

"Does it bother you?" Jaden muttered.

Hasselberry didn't know what to reply.

Did it bother him that the two were together? No.

Did it bother him that the two were kissing in public? A little, yes.

He didn't like public displays of affection from anyone, not ones that serious anyway. And if they did that out in the open, who knew what happened between the two behind closed doors?

"When?" Hasselberry growled.

Jaden got up and faced his friend.

"Since we got back from the other dimension" he stated simply. "You can tell whoever you want, Hasselberry, it doesn't bother me."

"It might just bother your lover, sarge" Hasselberry muttered.

Jaden shook his head a little.

"He's not exactly my lover" Jaden explained. "We've not done that yet."

Hasselberry was silent, a little stunned. Hadn't done that … _yet_? Did that mean that the two were planning to sleep together?

Hasselberry nodded slightly. Jaden looked down, a little embarrassed. He hadn't planned on exactly telling anyone that.

No, the two hadn't slept together. Jaden wasn't exactly sure why - they could have, a few times before then they had been close. It wasn't like they hadn't given each other some sexual pleasures before … but they hadn't got to the actual thing yet.

Of course, Jaden knew that Yubel hadn't accepted Jesse. And Jesse wasn't exactly sure of Yubel either. He didn't want to push either of them. Going further than some 'tame' pleasure was really out of the question for a while.

Hasselberry took a deep breath and then glared at Jesse.

"If I hear you've done anything …" he started.

"Hasselberry, do you really think I'd let that happen?" Jaden and Jesse said simultaneously, and then they turned to each other to smile a little.

"I won't hurt Jaden" Jesse said honestly.

"He wouldn't be able to, anyway" Jaden shrugged.

It was true. Jesse wouldn't hurt Jaden anyway, but would he really have been able to? It may be true that Jesse was more well built than the brunette, but Jaden wasn't exactly weak. And besides, there was Yubel, and that gave Jaden the instant huge advantage.

Hasselberry nodded once, and then said good luck. He then began to walk away, not having very much to say to the other two boys. What was there to say, really? It was none of his business what they did with each other.

He kept walking, heading …

Well, he didn't know where he was heading, really. Just somewhere - anywhere - that he could think.

Hasselberry wondered if anyone else knew about this. It was doubtful that he was the only one to have seen something. Surely they had told someone something, or someone else had seen it. He would ask Syrus later, and find out for sure.

Behind him, Jesse laid one hand on Jaden's shoulder. The brunette turned to his boyfriend and smiled slightly. Their plan was working.

Hazeru - Sorry that the chapter sucks. I really can't do things through Hasselberry's POV.

Hera - But he's a major character so she had to have him in there.

Hazeru - Please don't kill me.

Hera - R&R please.


	7. Chapter 6  Professor Crowler

Hazeru - I'm not sure about this chapter at all, so don't be too harsh with it.

Hera - Enjoy it, anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 6

Professor Crowler

_Ignorant slackers, littering my hallways with their mindless chatter_, thought the blonde teacher walking the hallways of Duel Academy. _And amongst them, no Jaden Yuki. Come to think of it, I haven't seen the slacker since my return from that horrible dimension. I should probably check up on him - he's owed hours of detention due to skipping my class._

It was true that none of the students in his line of vision were wearing red, like the slacker still did, but they were slacking off their studies regardless.

Doctor Crowler, as he demanded to be called, walked along the corridors and into his designated class for the hour. He looked up at all the students already seated and waiting for him - and was caught off guard by what he saw.

There were very few students there, although he was used to that by now. Only a handful of students whose names he didn't remember were seated - them and two obvious students that sat close to the front of the class.

Jesse Andersen did still attend classes, so it wasn't a huge surprise to see him there - but it was a shock to see the infamous Jaden Yuki sitting next to him.

Unknown to Crowler, Jesse had decided that it would be funny to show Crowler their relationship and see how he reacted, and Jaden had decided to go along with it - if only because Jesse seemed so eager. There were many things that the two couldn't do yet and Jaden was willing to do this one thing, it was so easy.

Crowler walked to the front of the class and began his lecture. He was surprised by the slacker's appearance, but he wasn't going to show it - he didn't want to let Jaden know that Crowler really did think he was a great student. There were some things that a teacher just had to keep private.

Not halfway through the lecture, most of the students were either falling asleep, looking at their cards or playing noughts and crosses under the desk.

All except the two well known duellists who were sat close together at the front.

Jesse nudged his Slifer boyfriend and winked at him. Jaden nodded with a soft smile, wondering when he'd last played prank on Crowler. Not that this was really a prank, but still.

Checking to make sure that Crowler wasn't presently looking at them, Jesse leaned over and pressed his lips eagerly to Jaden's. Jaden closed his eyes and tried to relax into it, but it was hard to get into the kiss in the middle of a classroom. Still, he could save the world - he could certainly get enthusiastic about annoying Crowler and kissing Jesse at the same time. He may have matured, but he hadn't become an entirely new person.

Doctor Crowler was blissfully oblivious to the whole act, going on about some rare cards that he knew about - how he would love to get his hands on them! Surely he could put them to better use than most, being the great duellist he was. Funnily enough, Crowler would claim to be a wonderful duellist and deny having a big ego. He was ignorant of the two boys' actions.

But all good things must come to an end.

Crowler's eyes began to scan the lower levels of the classroom, having previously been addressing the students at the back of the room - most students sat at the back, incidentally.

As his eyes swivelled past the two great duellists, he almost entirely missed their intimate positions. But his brain registered that something had seemed out of place, and he looked back at them. Then he stared.

The two had their lips locked together, moving in slow synchronisation.

Doctor Crowler let out a yell of shock and disgust and ran over to the desk. He banged his fist off it, causing the two to spring apart, their lips very slightly swollen.

"What do you two troublemakers thing you're doing? Such a action in my classroom is unacceptable!" he screeched.

He then stared in sheer annoyance as the two began to laugh - Jesse laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair, and Jaden just chuckling a little.

Crowler growled at them and stomped off, straight out the class and stood outside the door. Inside he could hear mutters and laughter.

The hallway was soon filled by the wail of despair from the teacher who didn't even want to return to his own classroom, and at the same time did want to, so he could yell at them some more.

Hazeru - If this sucks, I'm sorry. I really didn't know what he would feel.

Hera - He's a bit too egotistical to care, mind you.

Hazeru - Oh well. I wanted to have him in there, though I did not enjoy writing this chapter all that much.

Hera - That doesn't mean she hated writing it, though. Anyway, R&R please.


	8. Chapter 7  Alexis Rhodes

Hazeru - I am SOOOO sorry that I've not updated this in forever D:

Hera - Hopefully we'll now start updating all our long abandoned stories more regularly.

Hazeru - Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 7

Alexis Rhodes

The giggling of her friends was beginning to annoy her, although she tried to hide her annoyance behind a well trained smile. Jasmine and Mindy were still her friends and while she still cared about them, she had lately matured in a way that neither of them had. Suddenly, boys and boots and miniskirts didn't seem so important to Alexis; what was important was her future.

She had decided that she wanted to focus on her career, and now that only thing that was left to decide was the specifics of said career. Studying abroad appeared to be a fantastic opportunity, but she was undecided as to whether or not it was the best option for her. After all, she may find herself lonely if she were to go abroad, and there were opportunities here in Japan...

"Hey! Alexis, are you listening?" Jasmine asked, tapping her on the shoulder and bringing her back to reality.

"Hmm?" she mumbles, turning her attention back to her friends.

"You were daydreaming again" Mindy sighed.

"Oh, sorry" Alexis shrugged, feeling a little guilty but knowing her mind was on the thing that really mattered instead of just wandering aimlessly. "I was just thinking about the whole studying abroad thing."

"You still not decided?"

"Well, I don't know..." Alexis began, but before she could elaborate, she was interrupted.

"Alexis!" A cry from across the room. "Alexis, wait 'till you hear!"

The blonde raised her head to see a friend of hers, Blair, running towards her. The girl was red-cheeked and panting a little, like she had been running. (Alexis didn't know that Blair had gone for a long, long walk after seeing Jaden and Jesse, and had now decided to come and spread some gossip and to see if other people knew already).

"Blair, what's up?" Alexis asked kindly; she was almost automatically kinder towards this younger girl, who had a fiery attitude which matched her own but was younger and more impressionable.

Blair was also 'in love' with Jaden, which did bother Alexis somewhat even though she was aware that Jaden in no way returned those feelings. Alexis herself had feelings for Jaden, although she didn't fully understand them, and for the time being, she felt that such feelings were better put to the side in favour of her career and further studies and in general her future.

But these things didn't even cross her mind as she stood up to face the smaller girl.

"You are never going to believe what I saw" Blair panted.

"What did you see?"

Alexis felt the warmth of Blair's hand on her arm as the girl tugged her away from Jasmine and Mindy, who shrugged and continued their oh-so-intellectual conversations about fashions, and into the nearest empty room, which just so happened to be the dining room of the girls' dorm.

Blair then looked up at her.

"I saw Jaden earlier" she started. "He was with Jesse."

Alexis just smiled at this; Jesse did seem to recently be having breakthroughs, however small, with Jaden, and for this she was grateful to the bluenette. Hopefully, after a little more of this, Jaden would start making more frequent appearances outside of the Slifer dorm. And once he did, maybe things could go more or less back to the way they had been before the whole 'Yubel incident'.

"And?" Alexis inquired, thinking that this sighting in and of itself wasn't enough to get Blair so riled up.

"And they ... they were _together_!" Blair exclaimed, her face an image of surprise and jealousy. "I mean, like, together!"

For a moment, Alexis didn't quite get it. So Jaden and Jesse had been seen together; story of the century. The two were best friends, so spending time together had to be natural. However, the look on Blair's voice and the tone of her voice told Alexis more than her actual words did, and the blonde began to piece it together.

"You mean ... they were together, like _that_?" Alexis hesitantly asked.

A nod was the answer.

And Alexis was stunned. Okay, so Jaden wasn't the most masculine of their group of friends, but he wasn't exactly feminine, either. She hadn't known he was like that, and she hadn't thought about Jesse's sexuality one way or another, seeing as she honestly really only spent time with him because of Jaden in the first place.

She would have liked some more time to process the new information, but she didn't get that time, because Blair was already on the verbal warpath.

"They kissed, Alexis, so yeah; I'm guessing they're together. I didn't know if you already knew or whatever, so I..."

Alexis held up a hand to stop her.

They had _kissed_! This was too much information for her to handle in one go, and if she was entirely honest she wasn't very happy that she was getting this second-hand from Blair. It would've been nice if Jaden had told her that he was with Jesse, seeing as he was her best friend, after all.

Then again, he hadn't been out of his dorm much since his return to this world, and Alexis was pretty busy herself a lot of the time now. They hadn't had much interaction as of late.

Well. Maybe it was time to change that.

Alexis thanked Blair for telling her and said that, no, she hadn't known beforehand, and then left the unsatisfied girl behind before Blair had time to tell her that she had heard mentions of Yubel.

Alexis had decided that she wanted to talk to Jaden. If he was sociable enough to be kissing someone, then he could damn well spare some time to talk to her. He and Jesse were out and about, after all.

And she could make a pretty good guess as to where they'd be if they were out of the Slifer dorm.

/

The figures of the two familiar boys confirmed her suspicions; they were looking at their cards on the rooftop of Duel Academy, the cards spread out in front of them with the two deep in conversation. How they could talk so long about nought but duelling strategies was quite beyond her, but whatever; she was certainly not here to discuss duelling.

She quietly walked up to them, and the two only noticed when she stopped in front of them. She knelt down opposite the two of them, glancing briefly down and the cards; nothing seemed out of place.

"What's up, Alexis?" Jesse asked pleasantly, smiling at her.

Next to him, Jaden just looked at her blankly, as if waiting for her to speak first although he already knew what was coming. That vaguely irritated her.

"I heard some weird things from Blair" Alexis began, deciding that it would be easier to just dive into the accusations, such as they were. "She said you two were over by the Obelisk dorms earlier and that she saw you kissing. I was just wondering where she'd gotten an idea like that from."

If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn that she heard Jaden chuckling before he nodded at her, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

"Alexis, me and Jesse have been together since a bit after we got back from the other dimension" he confessed.

There was a moment of silence in which Alexis soaked in this information before continuing, in a hurt voice, "how come you didn't tell us?"

"We weren't sure how" Jesse shrugged. "We were waiting until..."

"Until we knew" Jaden finished quickly, cutting the other off.

Alexis just nodded and then fell quiet, as did the two boys. Nobody dared to speak and break the tension in the air; the atmosphere was nothing but an uncomfortable silence as Jaden and Jesse waited for their friend to react.

Alexis, meanwhile, was processing everything. She wasn't entirely sure what to feel.

This meant that there would never be anything more than friendship between her and Jaden. But maybe that was for the best; maybe they could be closer as friends and understand one another better than they could in a different kind of relationship. And the way that Jaden was looking at her now, it was a look of trust. He wanted her to accept this.

This was the moment when Alexis allowed herself to smile in realisation – the Jaden she knew was still in there. He may appear different but he was still the same old Jaden, just more mature and with more responsibility.

"That's nice, guys" she said quietly, looking up at them with a smile.

Grateful and somewhat relieved, the two smiled kindly back at her.

There was a small silence before Jaden initiated a different kind of conversation.

"So, Alexis, did you decide what you're going to do after school?"

Alexis hesitated to answer; did she really know?

But the answer came to her. Yes. Yes, she did know. She realised now, this incident having helped her somehow, that she would always have Jaden, and her other friends, no matter how far away she was. It was time for her to spread her wings and focus on what she wanted, and that was to do further studies and become a teacher.

She was going to study abroad.

"Yeah, I think I'm heading abroad to study" Alexis replied, the smile still on her face. "I'm going to train to become a teacher."

Jaden nodded, a small smile still on his face.

Moments passed before, sighing gently, Alexis said that she had to get back to her abandoned conversation with Jasmine and Mindy, and departed, after a warm farewell to both Jaden and Jesse.

She was also going to speak with the Chancellor and tell him that she had made her decision.

Hazeru - Which character will be next?

Hera - No flames, but please R&R


End file.
